Five Nights: The Journal of AR 2
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: In the exciting sequel, Al returns. He may be fighting old ghosts...but some new ones want to play too! (AU: Based on Special Delivery. Cancelled, first story being rewritten.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! The second installment! I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, it belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy and please read and review!**

Chapter One: It Begins Part 1

_July 2nd, 2020_

Al Redford awoke with a gasp. He felt tears in his eyes. He clutched himself as he cried. "Damn it," he said to himself. "Years of letting go, and I'm still crying." Shaking his head, he looked around his room. There were beer cans everywhere, old food on his desk, and clothes littering the floor. Rolling his eyes, he got out of bed, stretched, and began his day.

He heard something hit the door, and he sighed again. It was the newspaper. He didn't read it anymore. Not since he discovered Fazbear Entertainment reopened. They even have a new delivery service.

Al, was once the owner of Fazbear Entertainment. For many years, he fought to stay open while being manipulated by a man named William. After all that, Al teamed up with a man named Henry, and destroyed all of the animatronics in the restaurant. It ended in 2017...but one day, when reading the paper in 2019, Al's heart nearly stopped at the sight of a new Fazbear restaurant.

As he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer can, he heard the TV still on. Here's what he heard.

"So Sam, when did you take over Fazbear Entertainment?" a reporter asked.

"Oh, uh...you know," the man named Sam said, "when my old friend Al Redford quit the business."

Al stumbled over himself running to the living room and watching the TV with interest. It really was his old friend Sam! Al wanted to go talk to him...but then remembered the whole reason why he didn't...Al's journal was salvaged by a man named Jack Afton, who published it and shared it with the world. Sam, reading about it, confronted Al. A fight broke out, and you can quickly realize the rest.

Al sighed, popping open the beer can and sipping it...

_Meanwhile_

Sam was very busy. He ran Fazbear Entertainment very bravely. Heck, he even lost his stutter. He did everything for the restaurant and even approved of the Fazbear Delivery Service. As he signed another contract, he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," Sam said smiling.

Jack Afton danced around in a circle and bowed before Sam. He then smirked and said, "Hey Jack. How have you been?"

"I've been good," Sam said. Sam was friends with Jack, not knowing Jack's mysterious past...nor his father. "What's going on now?" Sam asked realizing that Jack would only come into his office if something was wrong.

"Yet another malfunction," Jack replied. "Circus Baby," he said simply.

Sam grunted in frustration. "If only Al were here..." he stopped himself. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I got this," Sam said sighing. "Let me see her."

**ZZZ**

Circus Baby stood at seven feet and held up a microphone. She looked like a clown in a red skirt, and had two pigtails on her head. She also had bright green eyes...

"Wait," Sam said thinking of something. "Weren't her eyes...blue?" he asked thinking back.

Jack shrugged. "Eh, possibly a trick of the light," he said simply.

"Ok?" Sam said, even though he was more likely asking.

Jack nodded and said, "Oh. We've got a special delivery for someone."

"Who is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh! It's your old pal, Al," Jack replied.

"What?" Sam inquired shocked. "I thought he hated Freddy's?" he tried to remember.

"Maybe he had a change of heart," Jack suggested.

"Maybe," Sam said unsure...

**ZZZ**

Al pulled out his journal for old times sake and only wrote:

_Dear Journal,_

_I miss Sam..._

_Your's Truly,_

_Al Redford._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here we go!**

Chapter Two: It Begins Part 2

_July 3rd, 2020_

Al woke up to the doorbell. He grunted as he lifted his head up. "Be right there..." he said muttering. As he got out of bed, the doorbell rang three times in succession. "I'll be right there!" he yelled. As he walked to the door, a strange feeling of unease filled him. It was as if answering the door would change his life.

As he opened the door, he was confused to find no one there. He turned left then right, and was about to close the door when he saw the note on the front door. He picked it up and turned pale.

_Thank you for your order!_

_Signed, Fazbear Entertainment._

Al gasped. Hearing a clank from somewhere in the house he did the only thing he could...he ran out of the house.

**ZZZ**

Sam talked with Jack when he heard a cough from behind him. Someone wanted his attention...and he knew who it was. Turning around, he saw his ex girlfriend, Emma.

"Hello Sam," Emma said with a glare. _If looks could kill, I'd be dead,_ Sam thought to himself.

"Hello, Emma," Sam replied returning the glare.

Emma chuckled. "You need to work on your glare," she said mockingly.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded with anger.

Emma chuckled. "I want a piece of the success pie," she said simply. "And to own 50 percent of Fazbear Entertainment."

"Never," Sam said. "Now leave," he finished walking away.

Jack looked at Emma...and then winked. Emma nodded...

**ZZZ**

Al continued to run...he'd have to return home at some point. He knew that much. But right now, he had to go shopping. It would probably be his last shopping trip...

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Future chapters will be longer, I just have some writers block. Thanks for reading! I hope everyone likes it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Now we're back! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Shopping and Deception

_July 3rd, 2020_

Al walked through the grocery store with a cart. The cart had about 35 cans of vegetables. Al, in fear of returning home, put the cans back routinely-for the third time-and walked up to the register with only three.

The lady at the register raised an eyebrow. "Finally made up your mind huh?" she said blowing a bubble and allowing it to pop covering her mouth.

"That's not very polite," Al said dryly.

The lady sighed. "Look. I know who you are. I won't even question why you've been here since 3 PM, because I don't care. But my father owns this store, and unless you want me to have him throw you out, you will be kind to ME."

Al sighed, nodded and payed for the cans. Walking out of the store cursing the cashier under his breath, he debated going to a hotel. Sighing, he made up his mind and drove down the street that lead to his home...

**ZZZ**

Jack walked up to Sam hands behind his back. "So, Sam," he began with a smile. "Who was that kind lady?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "My ex," was all he said.

"You know," Jack said turning around and smirking. "I think we should accept her offer. I believe this company can use the extra money."

"You want me to work with my ex?" Sam asked in surprise.

"No. I didn't say work with her. You know, just put up with her while the company makes more money," Jack explained. Sam looked around for a moment before sighing.

"Very well," he said. "I have never questioned your judgement Jack, and I never will. If you say it's a wise investment, then I trust you," was all Sam answered with before returning to the parts and service room.

Jack pulled out a walkie-talkie and smirked. "Emma? He's in."

**ZZZ**

Al returned to the house. He had made one more stop beforehand. In his left hand was a bag of cans. In the right...a pistol.


End file.
